


28

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [29]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, i hope my description of the main enemy is good enough, the last fight is starting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: only 2 chapters more for this story will be added!Both are written just waiting for the beta





	28

It was dark. Nearly all of the computers were shut down, only one in the middle was still working, producing quiet static noises. She approached the glass tube proudly standing at the centre of the warehouse and pushed a button to light it up. Inside was the Greeed she made, still half dormant, with all 9 Clear Cores drifting around it. The monster’s shape was undistinguishable, chimeric wings and paws were present but also something from human physique too: a face without eyes, but with a thin lip line. It was grotesque at best, most however, would call it terrifying. For her it was simply interesting and wonderful.

\- Hello, dear – she whispered petting the glass that was the only obstacle between her and the abomination - How are you?

Monster of course didn't answer at all.

\- I don't feel that well these days. They managed to destroyed our creations too fast, so nothing of interest has happened. Well, OOO created a new form, but in the end it too, turned out to be boring. That half-Greeed is not very fascinating either these days. It’s... terrible – she grimaced and smacked her fist on the tube. - But soon the boredom will be over, right? You won’t disappoint me, yes? - her mood shifted again, and the woman smiled maniacally – No, you won’t! I don't have any idea how you’ll work, how you’ll break, how you’ll destroy this damn city, but I can’t wait to see it. Oh... soon dear, soon. You need just a little more time. We won’t be discovered until then. And all those people won’t stop you, no. Oh it will be so very worth it! - she laughed quietly. 

Everything she did for past 6 years will have its peak in two days. Oh, the total fun and excitement, she couldn't wait! At last doctor Saito straightened up and went to her desk to eat some cold instant noodles. She did, after all, require energy to supervise her precious experiment. And to have strength to be excited, when then monster will wreck the world. 

She was sure no one would be able to stop it, especially since all her enemies have shown all the cards already and none of their options was good enough. She chuckled lightly and slurped up the rest of the noodles.

***

Ankh was sitting higher than everyone else, and no one minded it at all. It was his thing after all and the high place calmed him enough not to snap at idiotic ideas some of them proposed. And there were a lot of people who could propose those: there was Eiji of course, both Birth Brains, Hina, but also Satonaka, Lena and even the detective. They all tried to come up with a strategy that would be good enough to defeat the soon to come threat.

\- The main problem is how to smash its Cores. Fighting it is unnecessary, to damage the surface shell... - Ankh begun.

\- But don’t we have to break the shell at least to get to them? - Eiji asked with worried voice – It's Yummies were quite hard to destroy, so it’s safe to assume that it will be at least as durable.

\- Also, the way to damage the Clear Core, how does one even do that? - this time it was Gotou who spoke.

\- Cores can be shattered by other Greeeds or OOO, so we must open a path for Eiji so he can do it. - he didn't even take himself into consideration, even with full Greeed powers, Ankh could have major problems with such a monster.

\- Literally hold him down or shift his focus to something else – Date added, and as rare as this was he said it with a serious face.

\- It would be good idea for me to locate the Cores too. - Eiji added.

\- I'll provide their locations - Ankh said fast - There is also a matter of backup. I'm sure that damned doctor will throw Waste Yummies at us like there's no tomorrow.

Gotou glared at him, for using somewhat vulgar language in the company of a person who’s just learning Japanese, but said nothing.

\- So that’s our part – Hina answered – we will make a path through for you.

\- More or less. - Greeed nodded – You – he pointed at Satonaka – Get whatever arsenal you have there.

She wasn't upset by his casual speech just shrugged and took out a small pistol from a holster under her armpit. This shocked nearly everyone except Hina.

\- Good. As for rest of you....

Lena just smiled and squeezed the Medal she had tightly. She had quite a discussion (after the one about guardianship) where she tried to show, why it was a good idea for her to actually help in the fight. In the end, her wardens understood she will do it regardless of what they say, so at least they put some limitations in place.

Ankh nodded at her and then threw both Black Swan and Black Woodpecker Medals at Hina. She got them and beamed, glad that Greeed trusts her enough to do this.

\- You know how to use them. So I'll lend them to you for now. - he said neutrally and proceeded to glare at her brother.

Shingo looked confused and was even more surprised when Raven Medal flew in his direction.

\- If your chick could use it, I’m sure you can as well and I know your abilities well enough, to know you will be able to coordinate all those people effectively. That is something we surely need right now – well, what he needed anyway. 

Since Ankh’s firepower wasn't big enough and he mostly needed to be the strategist for the main event, he needed to leave the rest of the humans to someone else.

\- Yes of course, I'll do my best. - Shingo said slowly, staring a the red and black Medal.

Everyone looked at their exchange in silence, because it was as if the same person was talking and shifting between two roles. Well it was different for Eiji, they were so different in his eyes nowadays and seemed like brothers at most. 

He was also happy Ankh was somehow more to his taste, when it came to looks and character. What an unusual feeling...

The awkward silence was broken by Satonaka who asked, whether she will get any bonus for it because saving the city is fine and all, but it’s still a risk and she wanted some reward afterwards.

Discussion flared and tension broke up too. Hina knew her girlfriend wasn't that covetous for money, well mostly anyway, but she had enough of this gloomy atmosphere too.

Half an hour later they were back on topic, talking about details of their strategy, about any possible obstacles and changes. 

Most of them left the meeting in a serious, but a rather positive mood. Except for Ankh. He felt the weird pressure building up more and more. The monster’s power was leaking, and while he couldn't pinpoint where it was, he could clearly tell how powerful the beast will be. Regular honest fight was really out of the question. There also was a problem of how to puncture the Greeed’s outer 'shell'...

\- Hey Ankh...

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts by none other than Eiji.

\- What?! - Greed barked visibly upset, but then sighed and corrected himself – What is it?

\- I just wanted to say... We had a meeting, everything is settled. There’s a little chance to stop the monster before awakening, but I think our strategy will be good enough. - the other man tried to cheer him up, however his words made it the other way around.

\- You just don't feel it… don't hear it... the low hum... It’s... This enemy is not a Greeed like I was... It’s pure need. Pure desire. No thoughts...

Eiji saw the distress in Ankh’s behaviour and voice. He understood it perfectly and noticed it wasn't the first time. He saw it when his Greeed clashed with PuToTyra. Good thing is, they now have a way to communicate properly.

\- No I don't. But… I'm sure we will defeat enemy and then... well I can buy you all the ice candies you want. - carefully he patted his shoulder.

Ankh stiffened for a moment, wanted to lash out for a split second but... he felt his own ring pressing against him, when the dumbass patted him. Right. Eiji was just an idiot, but he meant well... And this time he actually wanted him around, and he wanted to be around him. Not because of the ice creams, no...

\- I hope so. If not, you’ll know full extent of my wrath. - Ankh glared at him, unable however to do it properly somehow.

\- Of course. - Eiji smiled gently.

For a longer moment both of them stood there just looking at each other without a word, without any movement. Ankh was actually the one to break this state.

\- I need to play for a while. Want to join? - he stretched his body in a very bird way, trying to be as casual as he could be.

\- Yeah. And this time I may be able to beat you in one or two games. - Eiji's voice had some proud tone in it.

\- Heh, you wish! I can beat you with one while eating an ice pop. - Ankh said strongly.

And as he said so he did. And miraculously he won with one hand partially occupied by holding the ice stick.

When given a chance for a perfect shot, Eiji didn’t take it due to Greeed’s happy face that made him happy in return. In the back of his mind he was only praying for more wonderful times together like this, and not only holding on to it as a precious memory because it was the last.

***

It was around 5 in the morning, when the special squad from the Foundation made a silent approach to the warehouse near the outskirts of the city. This was it. The place where doctor Saito had her main lair. 

Gotou was in charge of this operation and knowing the risk, ordered the whole team to wear heavy defensive gear, and he himself went in at the front with his Birth belt equipped. He slowly entered the building, with his gun and flashlight pointed forward. 

Most of the machines and computers were shut down, but one in the middle was making noises, one that stood near big tube filled with bubbling liquid... containing something inside. Something that was moving. Next to it, on a lab chair, sat a woman. Her face was fixated on the tube and she didn't move an inch despite surely having heard their footsteps.

\- Isn’t it wonderful? - she stretched her arm to point at the glass. The creature (or whatever was there) shifted.

\- Don't move and put both of your hands up so I can see them – Gotou said in neutral tone, trying to observe both the human and the tube.

\- As you wish, but it won’t be long. Nothing will stop it. Nothing. This precious abomination will clear this place out in a most surprising way I'm sure! - she sounded mad, Gotou didn't comment on it just slowly got closer and closer. 

He felt sick when he could finally see how the creature looked like. Even most bizarre Yummies were wonderful and handsome compared to this. 

This monster was standing almost straight up now and was twice the size of a man. Its milky skin was semi-translucent, showing medals inside it shifting from one spot to the other constantly. For a moment they disappeared and emulated a body of regular living things: showing muscles, bones or even veins. Its arms and legs were too long, tail had thorn like edgings. Wings were torn and almost bat like. The head was the worst part however. It had horns, twisted, each in pointing in different way, ears were deformed, as if it was burned before. And the face... it had no eyes just bit recessed space where they should be. No nose also. Only gapped mouth with 4 sharp pointy fangs. 

Gotou stopped unsure what to do for a moment, in a split second he made a decision to arrest the woman first.

He was already putting cuffs on her hands when the creature moved violently. It looked like it was screaming, then suddenly 9 shining points in its chest lit up and fused dropping to the belly level. Cores melted and made one spinning sphere.

\- Ah wonderful!! Look, it was able to surprise me even at the very beginning! Ah!! - the woman smiled without a true warmth.

At the last moment Gotou dragged her to the back because the monster shattered the tube and roared with a high pitch. Afterwards it just stood there without any movement, then turned as if it was looking at the ceiling (it was hard to tell if it even could see) and shot a beam from its terribly shaped mouth. The blast was so powerful that it melted the roof. Abomination jumped up and in a matter of seconds left the building.

Gotou still holding the woman by her arm, he slowly took out his cell phone with other hand and pressed a call button.

\- It started – he said with terrified voice.

**Author's Note:**

> only 2 chapters more for this story will be added!  
Both are written just waiting for the beta


End file.
